


Unexpected Phone Calls

by Depressedonetime



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29354592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depressedonetime/pseuds/Depressedonetime
Summary: Gerard has phone sex for the first time
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 14
Kudos: 38





	Unexpected Phone Calls

Gerard was such an awkward virgin. 

He was nineteen, and he’d never even kissed anyone. He’d never even held _hands_ with anyone, or hugged anyone in a more than platonic way. His only experience with dating was a girl in fifth grade who got bored of him after a week and dumped him in front of all her friends. He hadn’t liked her much anyways, so he wasn’t too pressed about it. 

It was a Friday night, and as usual, he had nothing to do. His parents were out, and so was his brother Mikey, so it was just him alone. 

He decided to call his friend, Frank. Frank was pretty chill, so maybe he would come over and they could watch a movie together or something. 

Frank picked up after the fifth ring. His voice seemed a little bit strained. “Yeah?”

“Hi, Frankie.” Gerard picked at his nails. “D’you wanna come over? I’m not doing anything tonight.”

“I- um, sure, I just... _fuck-_ I need a few minutes.”

“Are you okay?” Gerard asked worriedly. He wouldn’t make Frank come over if he was sick. He told him this. 

“No, I’m not sick, Gee, I-” Frank’s breath hitched. “I’m fine, I just need a minute to- to-”

“To what?” Gerard’s fingers pressed into his bottom lip, fidgeting with the skin. 

“Fuck, to finish jerking off, can I please go now?”

Gerard let out a soft puff of air, the phone slipping from his grip. Blood rushed to his cheeks and his dick. He scrambled to hang up. 

Almost immediately, he got a call back from Frank. He declined it. He should have been jerking off, right?

His phone lit up with a text from Frank. _I know this is weird, but your voice helps me get off, so can I please please call you?_

Gerard bit his lip. _That’s weird, Frank._

_I know!!_ Frank typed back. _But I’m hard and horny and it’s starting to fucking hurt and you’re just so gorgeous and always have been and this might be me admitting my crush on you_

Gerard’s heart pounded. He clicked the phone icon on Frank’s contact. 

Frank picked up. “Just _talk.”_

“What are you thinking about?” Gerard snaked his hand into his pants. 

“You, _ah_ , what you look like under your clothes.”

Gerard bit his lip and cupped himself through his boxers. He moaned softly. 

“Fuck, that _noise_ ,” Frank groaned. Gerard could hear the faint sound of skin slapping against skin. “Moan for me, Gee, come on.”

Gerard’s breath hitched. He slipped his hand into his boxers and got a hand around himself, moaning and sliding his hand along his cock jerkily. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, Gee, your noises-” Frank moaned. “I’ve always had fantasies about fucking you until you’re just a whimpery little mess, god, I didn’t know you sounded _that_ pretty.”

“Fuck, Frank,” Gerard breathed. He didn’t know why him- he was fat and ugly and such a nerd. But he’d go with it. “Y-yeah? Am I a good fuck?”

“Amazing, shit. You know how to do this thing with your tongue that- _oh,_ that- yeah, _yeah, Gee, I’m_ \- I’m gonna cum.”

Gerard’s back arched as he fucked up into his fist. “Frank...Frankie, please, cum for me…”

Frank let out a noise that literally had Gerard’s toes curling. His hand sped up, and he came over his chest with a squeak. “Fuck!”

Frank panted. “That was so hot, Gee, holy fuck.”

Gerard blushed, reaching over to grab a tissue and clean himself up. “Y-you sound practiced.”

“I spend a lot of time with my right hand. You don’t?”

“No, I-I mean. You know. The talking bit.”

“Oh, dirty talk? This one girl I knew loved it.”

“Right.” Gerard’s mood deflated a bit. “You've...done that.” 

“Gerard,” Frank started. Gerard could hear fabric rustling on the other line. “I know you’re a virgin, and I tease you about it all the time. Truth is, I’ve wanted to take your virginity from the moment I saw you.”

Gerard blushed. “What?”

“You’re fucking hot, Gerard, and I wanna have sex with you. I can still come over, you know, if-”

“No!” Gerard yelped. “I mean, yes, I want you to come over, but no, I don’t- I don’t wanna have sex with you yet.”

“Okay, that’s alright, Gee. We can just watch The Hobbit or whatever nerdy shit you wanna play.” 

Gerard smiled. “I just...you want a relationship with me, right?”

“Yeah, I do.”

“So, I-I’d rather have that first. I wanna kiss you and cuddle you before we get to sex.”

“That’s okay, Gerard, I understand. But, uh, we did just jerk off together.”

Gerard shushed him. “No we didn’t. Just get your cute little butt over here.”

Frank laughed. “I’ll be right over.”


End file.
